Mounting rails of the above-mentioned type allow, inter alia, a particularly simple and quick installation and dismantling of insert assemblies, in particular disk drives, in a computer housing. The disk drives can be fitted without difficulty into plug connectors on the rear face of the installation cage, the plug connectors being clipped into place in a stable sheet metal part. In contrast, removal of the disk drives from the plug connector is problematic with the known disk drive rails since the insertion force of the disk drive connections in the plug connector is much too high.
Until now, disk drive rails of the above-mentioned type were equipped with a grip which, in the installed state, protrudes from the installation cage of the computer. An insert assembly is generally fastened laterally to two rails on opposite sides of the insert assembly (see FIG. 1). The insert assembly including two mounting rails is slid along the guide rails of the installation cage into the installation cage. Each mounting rail generally comprises a detent lug at the end equipped with the grip, the detent lug engaging in the installed state in an opening in the installation cage and thus fixing the mounting rail on the installation cage. To remove the insert assembly with the mounting rails from the installation cage, the grips of both mounting rails first have to be bent slightly in the direction of the insert assembly to release the detent lug from the engagement opening. The mounting rails can then be removed by pulling on the respective grips. As already explained above, pulling alone on the grips of the mounting rails to remove the mounting rails together with the insert assembly from the installation cage can only be achieved with difficulty, if at all, when the insert assembly is additionally inserted in a plug connector.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a cost-effective mounting rail for an insert assembly and also an arrangement to fix an insert assembly in an installation cage of a computer, which facilitates removal of insert assemblies, in particular plugged-in insert assemblies.